Beelzebub beginning
by DanteRedgrave
Summary: DER BABYSITTER DES HÖLLENFÜRST... Der schlechte Ruf von Oga Tatsumi, ein Raufbold an einer miesen Highschool, reicht sogar bis in die Hölle- und so weite und so fort. vorläufiger One-Shot vielleicht kommt mehr, wenn ihr wollt natürlich. Mein erstes Werk also seid lieb bei der bewertung


Babu: 1

Ziehvater für den Dämonensäugling

„Es war einmal, vor langer, langer Zeit, da lebte in einem fernen Land, ein gutaussehender, supercooler, allseits geachteter, herzensguter junger Mann-"

„Warte, warte, warte", wurde Oga Tatsumi von seinem besten Freund Furuichie bei seiner _Erzählstunde_ unterbrochen, „wer soll hier _allseits geachtet _und _gutaussehend _sein? Du bist ein Tyrann." Sagte er dann mit einem Lächeln.

Sie saßen in Furuichis Zimmer weil Oga etwas Wichtiges mit ihm zu bereden hatte. Vielleicht ist ja etwas nach der Schule passiert denn er trug noch seine Schuluniform obwohl sein Haus, von der Schule aus, direkt auf dem Weg zu Furuichis lag.

Sie kannten sich schon seitdem sie in der Grundschule waren aber Oga hat noch nie so ein ernstes Gesicht gemacht, dennoch bei der Einleitung könnte man es ihm nicht verübeln das er es sich nicht vorstellen kann ein ernsthaftes Gespräch mit hin zu führen.

„Du bist ein Idiot Furuichie und deine Mutter ist Fett." Und mit jedem Satz von ihm wurde es schwieriger es sich vor zu stellen. „Komm mir jetzt nicht mit _deiner Mutter Sprüchen_."

„Aber denk nochmal darüber nach, wirke ich auf dich wie ein Tyrann?"

Ohne zu Zögern antwortete er: „Ja."

Nicht das Oga von Natur aus ein aggressiver Typ wäre aber er hatte sich auf der middle School ein etwas provozierenden Blick zugelegt, wodurch er oft in Konflikt mit älteren Schülern kahm und ständig in irgendwelche schlägerrein verwickelt wurde. Dadurch das harte Leben ist Oga sehr stark und muskulös geworden aber er hat sich dadurch auch eine _Satannistische_ Ader angewöhnt, was vor allen die Raudies die sich mit ihn angelegt haben zu spüren bekamen. Knochenbrüche, innere Blutungen und auf ein längeren Aufenthalt im Krankenhaus mit anschließender Reha musste man bereit sein auf sich zu nehmen wen man sich mit ihm anlegt, jedoch wen man ihn nicht reizt oder zu sehr auf die Nerven geht hatte man nichts von ihm zu befürchten.

Immer wen sich Furuichie an die Zeit zurück erinnerte musste er lachen das ausgerechnet er sich so gut mit Oga verstand, denn Furuichie war wirklich kein starker Kerl weswegen er sich auch immer aus Ogas Prügelleinen raushält. Manche nannten ihn deswegen Feigling oder _der, der an Ogas Rockzipfel hängt_ aber da es sich dabei nur um das Geschwafel irgendwelcher _Punks_ handelte interessierte es ihn nicht.

Inzwischen ist Oga eine kleine Berühmtheit auf ihrer Schule, der Ishiyama High School, und wird deswegen immer noch oft herausgefordert. Heute wurde er, zumindest glaubte Furuichie das, auch herausgefördert doch selbst wenn es zehn zu eins gegen Oga steht schafte er das ohne Probleme. Deswegen ist Furuichie auch gleich nach der Schule nach Hause gegangen um sich auf sein Date vorzubereiten. Es ist allerdings wohl mehr passiert als _nur eine Schlägerei_, obwohl er gradeeben Oga einen Tyrannen genannt hatte, hatte er ihn noch nicht in den Schwitzkasten genommen. Er saß einfach auf Furuichis Sessel mit seiner Jacke auf seinem Schoss als ob er irgendwas darunter verstecken würde.

„Also wie ist dein Kampf gelaufen?" fragte er anschließend um die Geschichte weiter zu führen.

„Ich hab natürlich gewonnen und hab anschließend meine Wäsche am Fluss gewaschen." Antwortete Oga grinsend.

Furuichie wusste was das bedeutet, er hat sie verprügelt und gezwungen sich vor ihm zu verbäugen, als sie sich dann geweigert haben hat er einen von ihnen Kopfüber unter Wasser gehalten.

„Plötzlich entdeckte der junge Mann einen großen, alten Mann der ohnmächtig im Flussbett angeschwemmt kahm."

Furuichie wurde langsam ungeduldig, da sich Oga sich anscheinend über ihn lustig machte. „Was soll das, worauf willst du hinaus? Was hat der Alte Mann mit der Geschichte zu tun?"

„Im ernst, ich hab mich dabei auch verarscht gefühlt und die anderen Typen haben einfach einen Abflug gemacht."

„Verständlich, und du machst auch wirklich keine Witze?"

„Nein mache ich nicht." Sagte Oga ganz ruhig und wollte schon mit seiner Geschichte fortführen als ihn Furuichie wieder unterbrach.

„Warte, ich schalte nur kurz die Realität aus."

Er faste sich mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Schläfe und versucht zu rekapitulieren was Oga ihm erklären.

_Ein alter Mann der in den Fluss fällt… wen man ein wenig umdenkt, ein alter obdachloser Mann der im Vollrausch ausversehen von einer Brücke in den Fluss fällt… so macht es wenigstens ein wenig Sinn. _

„Alles klar, mach weiter."

„Okay", räusperte sich Oga, „der barmherzige junge Mann hat alleine den älteren Heeren rausgeholt und dann…" Oga machte eine kleine Pause um zu überlegen wie er das folgende aussprechen soll, „der alte Mann… spaltete sich in zwei… und ihm inneren war ein lebendiges Baby."

Anschließend wurde es still in Furuichis Zimmer. „Was?", durchbohrte Furuichie dann die Stille.

„Der Junge Mann sagte-"

„Hör auf damit!", Furuichie wurde lauter, er hatte seine Zeit damit verschwendet sich Ogas bekloppte Geschichte anzuhören und dann stellte sich heraus dass er seine Späße mit ihn treiben wollte, „verarsch die Leser nicht!" Wütend stand er auf und steckte sein Handy in seine Hosentasche, „naja es war mein Fehler dir überhaupt zuzuhören", er zog sich sein gutes Hemd an und war schon auf dem Weg zur Tür, „ich muss jetzt los."

„Komm schon, der wichtigste Teil kommt erst noch", versuchte Oga ihn stoppen.

„Interessiert mich nicht, ich hab gleich eine Verabredung. Wenn du weiter reden willst bring das Baby mit."

Oga war erstaunt und fragte vorsichtig: „Ist es wirklich Okay wenn ich es mitbringe?"

„Wenn du kannst", antwortete er dann genervt, es war ein echt süßes Mädchen auf die er schon länger scharf war und deswegen wollte er auf keinem fall zu spät kommen.

Oga atmete auf: „Es hätte geholfen wenn du das früher gesagt hättest."

Er nahm seine Jacke vom seinem Schoss und ein Baby kahm zum Vorschein. Ein kleiner Junge mit einem Schnuller im Mund und Braunem Haar mit großen grünen Augen. Er sah, abgesehen von den grünen Augen, Oga sehr ähnlich, er hatte nämlich wildes braunes Haar aber seine Augen hatten ein dunkel braunen ton.

Furuichie sah schweigend auf das Kind, er glaubte immer noch nicht an die Geschichte aber das Kind sah ihn sehr ähnlich vielleicht war es sein Neffe oder so aber soviel er wusste hatte er keine.

Die logischste Antwort war wohl das er ein Mädchen _unglücklich_ gemacht hat. Er saß sich wieder hin und sagte dann schließlich zu Oga: „Okay ich hör dir zu wen du nicht in diesen bescheuerten _Erzählermonolog_ weiter machst." Das Mädchen würde es verstehen wen er ihr das mit dem Baby erklärt.

Ein paar Stunden zuvor…

Oga stand am Flussufer und starte wie gebannt auf das Baby, „was zur Hölle?" stammelte er vor sich hin. Sofort schaute er zu dem alten Mann doch dieser war verschwunden.

Was sollte er bloß machen, zuerst musste er sich beruhigen. Er ist 15 Jahre alt, damit ist er erwachsen genug um verantwortlich gemacht zu werden.

„Na kleiner, verlaufen?" Jedesmal wen Oga versucht ein nettes Gesicht zu machen sieht es so aus als ob er gruslige Grimassen schneidet. Normale Kinder fangen dabei immer an zu weinen doch dieses war anders, es lachte sogar als er Oga sah und dann wurde der kleine sehr anhänglich. Er kletterte an Ogas Arm hoch und setzte sich dann wie ein Äffchen auf seine Schulter.

„Anhänglich?", die ruhige Stimme einer jungen Frau unterbrach Ogas Erzählung, „scheint als hättest du ein riesen Fehler gemacht."

Ein Mädchen etwa genauso alt wie die beiden Jungs stand nun auf Furuichis Schreibtisch, hinter ihr stand das Fenster offen, doch wie ist sie rein gekommen? Furuichis Zimmer lag im Ersten Stock.

Das Mädchen hatte ein schwarzes Dienstmädchen Anzug an mit einem Knie langem Rock. Lange schwarze Handschuhe und schwarze Stiefel schmeichelten ihrer schlanken Figur, ihr durch und durch schwarzes Outfit wurde einzig durch ihren pinken Regenschirm unterbrochen. Sie hatte langes Blondes Haar das sie hinten zu einem Pony geformt hat und ihr vorne die linke Seite des Gesichts verdeckte.

All dies bemerkte Furuichie nicht da er wie gebannt auf ihre nicht gerade klein geratenen Brüste starte.

„Wie kannst du Glauben das der junge Meister sich zu so einem Gossenabschaum wie euch angezogen fühlt?"

Keiner der beiden hat diese Frau jemals im Leben gesehen und dann behauptete sie gleich so etwas, eine Unterstellung für die Oga einen Kerl aus dem Fenster geworfen hätte. Es stimmte das die Bezeichnung _Gossenabschaum _für Ogas verhalten manchmal zustimmt, jedoch hasste er es rein von seinem Aussehen her als Krimineller angesehen zu werden.

Oga wurde zwar beigebracht Frauen zu respektieren, allerdings reichte diese Lehre nur dafür dass er es verabscheute einer Frau Gewalt anzutun, trotzdem egal ob Mann oder Frau Oga kann diese Vorurteile ihm gegenüber nicht länger einfach so hinnehmen.

„Für wenn hältst du dich eigentlich? Du tauchst einfach so aus dem nichts auf und beleidichst uns! Geh da runter und ziehe die Stiefel aus! Du führst dich hier auf als ob das hier dein Haus wäre!"

Furuichie wunderte sich warum er diese Frau so Tadelte, immerhin war das auch nicht sein Haus. Das

Mädchen stieg vom Schreibtisch runter mit einem Gesichtsausdruck das wohl jedem anderen einen Schauer über denn Rücken gejagt hätte, doch Oga blieb ruhig stehen bis sie direkt vor ihm stand.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich nur kurz und er schaute ihr in ihre tiefen, Smaragdgrünen Augen. Einen Moment lang stoppte ihm der Atem, solche intensiven Gefühle hatte eine Frau noch nie bei ihm geweckt.

Sie wandte sich von ihm ab und schaute auf das Baby das Oga in den Händen hielt.

„Komm wir gehen, junger Meister", sprach sie den Kleinen an mit einem warmen lächeln das fast schon etwas Mütterliches an sich hatte, Volkommen anders als der Blick den sie zuvor drauf hatte, „Hilda ist gekommen, um dich mitzunehmen."

Oga bemerkte Furuichis Blick und wusste genau was er dachte, _der hätte wohl auch nichts dagegen von ihr mitgenommen zu werden. Seine "Freundin" hat er wohl auch schon vergessen. _

Das Kind wollte nicht von Oga weg und hielt sich an seinem Hemd fest.

„Er hasst dich", sagte Oga mit einem diabolischen Grinsen. Er liebte solche Momente wen jemand voller Sicherheit etwas versucht und scheitert, besonders wen es nicht ihm selbst passiert.

„Ehm… junger Meister", sagte das Mädchen dann sichtlich verunsichert, „last uns gehen."

Sie versuchte das Kind von Oga wegzuziehen, währenddessen überlegte er,

_sie nennt ihn "junger Meister" soll das heißen es ist das Kind eines hohen Tieres? Vielleicht von einem Politiker, aber Dienstmädchen von Politiker lassen die Kinder nicht unbeaufsichtigt an einem Fluss zurück oder brechen in Familienhäuser ein… das Kind eines Jakuza Bosses wäre unter diesen Umständen wahrscheinlicher. _

Oga blieb trotz dieser Vermutungen ganz ruhig, es war ihm nämlich egal wem das Kind gehört Hauptsache jemand nimmt ihm endlich das Baby ab. Er versuchte ihr zu helfen das Kind von sich loszureißen, normale Kinder haben meisten Angst vor Oga aber das dieses Baby so anhänglich sein muss, „nervig", äußerte er sich.

Er packte es wohl zu fest an, denn es fing an zu weinen. Zum Glück waren Furuichis Eltern einkaufen und seine kleine Schwester gerade bei einer Freundin denn das Schreien dieses Kindes war unmenschlich laut, einige zur Dekoration aufgestellten Gegenstände, wie einige kleine Statuen die er aus Urlaubsreisen mitgenommen hat, seine aufgestapelten DVD Sammlung sowie seine Spielkonsole fielen von der Vibration um. Oga war sich nicht sicher, doch auf der Straße hörte man es bestimmt auch.

Das alles war Ihm jedoch egal den das was ihm am meisten schmerzte waren nicht seine Ohren, die sich anfühlten als ob sie gleich platzen, sondern ein Stromschock der offensichtlich von dem Kind ausging. Sowohl Oga als auch die schone Frau fielen zu Boden nachdem sich das Baby beruhigte und die schmerzen nachließen. Er brauchte selbst eine kleine Weile um sich zu fangen, Oga war ja ein Kerl der gut mit schmerzen auskommt aber das war viel mehr als ein schlag auf die Wange oder ein Hieb mit einem Baseballschläger in die Magengrube, viel mehr.

Als er sich dann wieder aufrappelte sah er wie die blonde Schönheit die Stiefel auszog und sich vor ihnen auf den Boden setzte. „Ich muss euch um Verzeihung bitten", entschuldigte sie sich während sich Oga und Furuichie vor ihr hinsetzten, „mein Name lautet Hildegarde, ich diene dem Dämonenbaby als Dienstmädchen."

Die beiden hörten wohl nicht recht, dieses kleine Kind soll ein Dämon sein? Der Junge schaute sich mit seinen großen Augen durch das Zimmer wehrend sich die beiden vorstellten wie wohl ein echter Dämon aussehen würde.

„Dieses Kind ist der Sohn des großartigen Dämonenkönigs. Sein Name lautet: Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub VI, mit anderen Worten: dies ist der Teufel."

Das war, unter normalen Umständen, eine völlig unglaubwürdige Geschichte doch der alte Mann der sich gespalten hat, der Stromstoß den Oga abbekommen hat ebenso wie die ruhe und die Entschlossenheit die Hildegarde in ihre Worte legte, es wirkte unwahrscheinlich das sie all das auf sich nahm um eine außerehrliche Geburt zu verheimlichen.

Furuichie hob die Hand um, wie in der Schule, eine Frage zu stellen: „Hilda-san… war dein Name… richtig, oder…? Das ist eine nette Erklärung… wirklich… aber wenn wir das Kind gleich wieder nach Hause bringen ist wieder alles in Ordnung… oder?"

Oga nickte dem wiederholt zu. „Nein", gab sie zurück, „das ist unmöglich."

„Und wieso?", fragte Oga fast schon brüllend.

Hilda zeigte auf ihn, „es ist weil du auserwählt wurdest als menschlicher Elternteil des Dämonenprinzen."

Sein Kiefer fiel soweit runter das er kurz angst hatte es würde abfallen. „Was?"

„Der Dämonenkönig hat entschieden die Menschenwelt zu vernichten", erklärte Hilda mit einem fast schon selbstverständlichen Gesichtsausdruck, „jedoch ist der Dämonenkönig ein vielbeschäftigter Mann, also hat er seinen jüngsten Sohn dazu aufgetragen mit mir in die Menschenwelt zu reisen und zu einem akzeptablen Menschenvernichter heranzuwagsen."

Die beiden Jungs starten Hilda wie gebannt an, eine so absurde Geschichte und dabei noch in einem Satz zusammen gefast.

_Dämonen, Weltzerstörung, ja klar, _dachte sich Oga, _entweder ist das eine völlig Bekloppte oder sie glaubt wirklich das sie mit der Masche jemanden überreden kann das Kind mit aufzuziehen, bestimmt hat sie mit ihrem Freund nicht aufgepasst und er will nichts mit dem Kleinen zutun haben. _

Er spürte Furuichis Hand wie sie ihm auf die Schulter klopfte. Oga schaute zu ihm rüber und sah an seinem Gesichtsausdruck das er wohl was Ähnliches gedacht haben muss.

„Möge Gott mit dir sein, Oga."

„Wa… du willst jetzt einfach so weglaufen?"

„Ja, oder noch besser ihr verschwindet, ist immerhin mein Haus. Ich hab ja anscheinet nichts mit der Sache zu tun." Oga stand auf und wollte seinen Kumpel schon eine verpassen doch dann viel ihm ein es war alles die schuld dieser Frau.

„Was meinst du eigentlich mit _Elternteil_? Nur weil es mich ziemlich mag? Vergiss es, es interessiert mich einen Scheiß!"

„Du verweigerst also das Angebot?" fragte Hilda.

„Ja! Nimm diesen _Fluch_ endlich von mir!" sagte Oga mit lauter Stimme als er ihr das Kind entgegenstreckte.

„Ist das so? Man bin ich erleichtert…" sagte sie während sie lächelnd nach ihrem Schirm griff, „nun dann, würdet ihr bitte sterben?"

Sie zog am denn Griff des Schirmes und der Glanz einer dünne Klinge kahm zum Vorschein. Blitzschnell griff sie Oga an, hätte er sich nicht in letzter Sekunde geduckt wäre er jetzt ein Köpf kürzer. Als Oga sich umdrehte sah er wie die Wand, die denn Schlag abgekriegt hat, ein riesiges Loch aufwies.

Er packte sich seinen Kumpel und lief mit ihm die Treppen runter. „Hey Oga, verdammt nochmal, das wirst du mir ersetzen", fachte Furuichie ihn an als sie schnell die Schuhe anzogen und aus der Tür raus stürmten.

Draußen sahen sie noch aus dem Augenwinkel wie Hilda die Wand mit einem weiteren Schwertstrich einriss und bedrohlich auf die beiden herabsah, die Geschichte mit denn Dämonen wirkte jetzt nicht mehr so an denn Haaren herbeigezogen wie vorher.

Das war alles zu viel für Furuichie und er fing beim laufen an zu lachen wehrend ihm die Tränen in die Augen schossen. „Was zur Hölle geht hier ab?"

„Komm runter Furuichie, alles wird wieder Okay!" Versuchte er ihn wieder zu beruhigen obwohl er selbst eindeutig von der Situation überfordert war.

„Wieso trägst du ihn immer noch mit dir herum?" fragte Furuichie lautstark nach, reflexartig hatte Oga sich das Kind unter seinen Arm gepackt als sie flohen.

„Keine Ahnung! Ich könnte es doch nicht einfach so bei dieser Irren lassen!" Sie liefen weiter bis sie an einer Abzweigung ankamen an der sich mehrere Telefonleitungen an einem Mast Kreuzten, sie stoppten kurz und überlegten welche Richtung sie jetzt weiter sollten.

„Gebt auf!" rief Hilda, doch ihre Stimme kahm nicht aus der Richtung aus der sie grade kahmen, sie stand auf dem Telefonmast ohne die geringsten Anzeichen von Erschöpfung, „denkt ihr wirklich ihr könnt von einem Dämonen fliehen?"

Oga lief wortlos weiter wehrend Furuichie noch kurz stehen blieb da er von seiner Position aus Hildas Höschen sehen könnte doch als ihm wieder einfiel wieso sie von ihr wegliefen beeilte er sich um schnell wieder zu Oga zuzustoßen.

„Na Gut", sagte sie dann mit unterdrückter Wut, von Ogas Ignoranz und Furuichis spanneraktion, „los _Akbaba_."

Ein Kreischen ertönte und Menschengroßer Vogel versperrte Oga und Furuichie denn Weg. Man könnte noch die Ähnlichkeiten zu einem Vogel erkennen doch sein langer Echsen artiger Schwanz und seine rubinroten Augen hatten nichts Natürliches an sich. Es war giftgrün gefiedert und war besatelt, Hilda verwendete es wohl als Reittier.

Ohne zu zögern oder Zurückhaltung ging Oga auf den Dämon los, obwohl er immer noch das Kind auf den Rücken hatte. Mit einem einzigen tritt schlug er es k.o., so wie immer, der erste Schlag gewinnt. „Was machst du da? Beeil dich!" rief Oga Furuichie zu, noch bevor der Dämon auf dem Boden aufkam.

In solchen Momenten respektiert ihn Furuichie wirklich, wenn er mit seiner enormen stärke den Weg freimacht, auch wenn man fast schon Mitleid mit den Dämonen kriegen konnte.

Sie liefen weiter bis sie an einer eingezäunten Wiesenfläche ankamen sie beschlossen dort eine kurze Pause zu machen. Es war kein besonders Schöner Ort, es war zugemüllt mit Bierdosen und ausgetretenen Zigarettenstummeln und man sah dort oft einige Ishiyama-Schüler rumlungern, auch wehrend des Unterrichts.

Zum Glück war momentan keiner da und so könnten sie sich kurz im schatten eines Hochspannungsmastes ausruhen, jedoch nicht für lange. Nur kurze zeit später hatte Hilde sie eingeholt und Oga spürte den kalten Stahl ihrer Klinge, wie sie seine Wange berührte

„Habt ihr wirklich geglaubt ihr könnt einem Dämonen entkommen?" sie drückte ihr Schwert fester an ihn sodass auch nur ein geringes zucken von Oga bereits seine Wange durchbohren würde.

_Dämonen sind wohl ziemlich bindend was Verträge angeht was? Wer hätte gedacht das der, denn manche "Dämonen Oga" nennen am ende von einem echten Dämon gekillt wird? noch dazu von einer Frau. Wie erbärmlich. _

Er spürte wie sein warmes Blut an seinem Gesicht entlanglief. Das einzige was er bereute war des er seinen besten Freund in die Sache mit reingezogen hat, doch obwohl es nichts mit ihm zu tun hat blieb er an seiner Seite, bis zu Schluss.

Hilda zögerte als sie Beelzebub sah. „Junger Meister…" flüsterte sie.

Oga schaute auf das Kind in seinen Armen, etwas von seinem Blut ist ihm auf die Stirn getropft und er fing an zu schluchzen, _na toll jetzt flennt er wieder und ich bekomm ein Stromschlag. _

Doch etwas war anders, Hilda machte einen Satz zurück und Furuichie machte auch unbewusst einige Schritte von Oga weg.

Als das Baby dieses mal anfing zu weinen war es noch viel lauter als zuvor, und der Stromstoß hatte einen viel größeren Radius. Furuichie lief so schnell er könnte um nicht selbst erwischt zu werden.

Als er dem Szenario mit ansah bemerkte er wie Hilda verzweifelt versuchte ihn wieder zu beruhigen: „Junger Meister… hört bitte auf…" Als sie näher kahm bekam sie selbst ein Schlag ab und sprang zurück.

Dann schaute Furuichie ins Zentrum des Stromschlags um zu sehn wie es Oga ging, er lag ohnmächtig auf dem Boden wehrend das Kind weiter schreiend neben ihm sah's, im schlimmsten Fall war er tot. Einige Schaulustige sammelten sich bereits an dem Zaun und wunderte sich über die Ereignisse. „Kannst du denn nichts dagegen machen?", schrie Furuichie Hilda an, „Unmöglich, in einem solchen Stadium kann ihn nur der große Dämonenkönig stoppen." Antwortete sie mit klar hörbaren Sham über ihren Fehler.

Plötzlich hörte der Stromstoß auf und einzig das Schluchzen des Kindes hemmte eine völlige Stille. Fassungslos sahen sie wie Oga aufrecht auf dem Boden saß mit der Hand auf dem Kopf des Babys. Er hatte seinen Wutanfall mit dieser einfachen Gäste gestoppt.

„Du musst doch nicht gleich anfangen so loszuheulen.", sagte er dann ruhig, „du machst mir vielleicht spaß."

Er stand auf und vergrub seine Hände in seinen Hosentaschen.

„Okay, kein schreien mehr", lächelnd ging er anschließend zu seinen Kumpel und der Dämonin die kurzzufor noch versucht hatte ihn zu töten, beide sahen ihn mit offenen Mündern an. Keiner von ihnen hatte wohl gedacht dass er noch lebte würde geschweige denn fähig wehre ihn zu beruhigen. Oga schaute noch kurz zurück und bemerkte dass das Baby ihn hinterher krabbelte.

„Hey, hey, hör auf mir zu folgen."

Ein knirschen ertönte, der Hochspannungsmastes hatte wehrend des Wutanfalles einiges abbekommen und drohte nun auf das Kind zu fallen. Als Hilda noch nach ihrem Meister schrie ist Oga bereits selbstlos zu ihm hingelaufen und hat ihn hochgehoben, _warte, was mache ich hier? E_s war bereits zu spät um umzudrehen, gleich würde er vom Mast zerquetscht.

Er spürte eine seltsame Wärme in seinem Inneren und er hörte denn Herzschlag des kleinen in seinem Arm.

Aus der Wärme wurde eine Kraft, sie war eindeutig nicht menschlich jedoch füllte sie sich nicht bösartig an wie bei dem Vogel den er geschlagen hat, es füllte sich gut an.

„Verschwinde verdammt!" Er konzentrierte die Kraft in seinem rechten Arm und streckte ihn dem Mast entgegen, als ob er jemanden schlagen würde.

Er setzte diese Kraft frei und er spürte einen Gegendruck, der sich am Boden unter ihn bemerkbar machte indem sich ein Krater um ihn herum bildete.

_Was zur Hölle war das? _Der Strommast war verschwunden, nur noch Schutt und der Geruch von Asche umgaben Oga.

Er spürte noch ein kribbeln in seiner Hand, ein angenehme Empfindung, jedoch glaubte er das er eine Grenze überschritten hatte.

Plötzlich wurde er ganz müde, er könnte weder seine Augen aufhalten noch sich auf denn Beinen halten. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen und er fiel bewusstlos zu Boden aber er schafte es noch zur Seite zu fallen um das Kind nicht zu verletzen.

**Uuuuuuunnnnnd CUT! **

**Das war eine, zugegeben, leicht abgeänderte Version des ersten Kapitels des Beelzebubs Mangas (!) nicht die erste Episode des Animes.**

**Eigentlich nichts besonderes, nur ein kleiner Testlauf um zu sehen ob hier deutsche Geschichten gut ankommen.**

**P.s. Ich hab die ersten drei Kapitel aus Langeweile aufgeschrieben, falls es euch gefehlt kann ich die auch noch hochladen aber vorerst nicht mehr.**

**P.p.s. Falls ihr es euch nicht zu viel mühe macht hinterlasst ne´ Bewertung/Review um mir ein Feedback zu geben ob ich hier eine Überlebenschance habe ;)**


End file.
